pegasuslegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Jacobs
Emily Jacobs is the main female protagonist of the Pegasus Series. She is the daughter of Steve Jacobs and is the Flame of Olympus. Pegasus and the Flame(Pegasus: Flame of Olympus) Emily Jacobs lives in a New York apartment. Her mother died three months before the beginning of the first book. A big storm hits New York and the surrounding states. Her father has to work over time and Emily is left alone. In Olympus, the Nirads are attacking the gods. The Nirads' main goal is to extinguish the Flame of Olympus. Jupiter sends Pegasus, the son of Neptune, to retrieve the heart of the Flame that Vesta put into a girl. On the way to the Solar Stream, Palen, a thief who wants to become rich, tries to steal Pegasus' bridle. Pegasus and Palen are hit by a lightning bolt and Pegasus crashes on Emily's apartment roof. Emily goes to investigate the sound and discovers a seriously injured Pegasus. As she inspects Pegasus's wounds she discovers that there is a spear lodged in his upper back leg and that one of his wings are broken. She needs someone who will not give Pegasus away to the authorities and who can help her get the spear and wing fixed. She goes to Joel DeSilva's brownstone to ask for his help. At first Joel is not willing to help Pegasus and thinks that Emily is lying. However, Emily manages to convince him. Joel comes along threatening to hurt her if she is lying. They arrive on the roof of Emily's apartment and Joel cannot believe that Pegasus really exists. Joel helps Emily pull the spear out and fix the wing. However, the fix is only temporary and Nirads attack Pegasus, Joel, and Emily. One Nirad grabs Emily's leg and the claws go down to the bone. Emily and Joel escape on Pegasus; however, Pegasus' wing breaks and they crash land on Central Park. At Central Park, Emily is unconscious and wakes up to find some one fixing her leg. The person's name is Eric and his girl friend is Carol. They help Joel and Emily buy some hair dye for Pegasus. While Joel and Eric are buying supplies Emily receives a call from her dad to run to a place she used to play. He also tells her to destroy her phone because the CRU might be tracking her. She runs away with Joel and Pegasus. Pegasus destroys the phone with his hoof and Emily has to wait for Joel. When Joel arrives Emily tells Joel and Eric what her dad said. Eric is told to report for duty and has to leave. He and Carol promise not to give their secret away. Emily and Joel dye Pegasus and almost get captured by the CRU however, they mange to escape. They meet the goddess Diana and go towards the meeting spot. At the spot they plan to hide Pegasus and leave NYC. Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus(Olympus at war) Emily Jacobs gets a gold brace for her leg in the beginning. She also gets captured by Nirads. Pegasus and the New Olympians(The new Olympians) She is seen watching the soccer tournament, having taught the sport to eager Olympians who tend to not always go by the rules. She is excited when her dad surprises her by showing up behind her, due to a trip going to earth with some Olympians. She recognizes her jealousy when Joel is kissed by Alexis and she orders the Sphinx to get off him, saying it was a foul. Diana comes back to her showing her a paper talking about a horse named Tornado Warning who, in most eyes except Emily's father, looks exactly like Pegasus except for his black/grey-ish coat and lack of golden hooves and wings, though she spotted two scars where the wings would have probably been. She is determined to find out more about this "horse" by going back to earth, and after hearing about Jupiter's probability to destroy her world if he heard about the possibility of the clones and Tornado Warning, she was not able to be persuaded otherwise. Soon after, Diana told her that Alexis was going to become her bodyguard, with the help of Pluto's helmet of invisibility. Though Emily strongly disliked this new arrangement, Alexis gave her a riddle, and if she guessed correctly, she would not go along. She didn't, and it was decided that Alexis were to go with her on the journey. She was triumphant, and refused to give her the answer, which fueled Emily's anger into insulting her, which made the Sphinx dangerously angry, but the fight was stopped as quickly as it started. They fly through the Solar Stream, and continue through earth, looking for a clue about Tornado Warning and what the CRU may be up to. They quickly get an unexpected reunion with the Earl and Agent T aka Tom aka Thomas aka ex-agent of the CRU. Due to Alexis tackling them to the ground, their reunion isn't the most pleasntt at first. They learn about how the duo are forced to hide and move whenever they are found. Emily and the gang ask for their help, and they are quick to accept once they heard of what Jupiter can/would do. They start planning everything out, with Emily noticing how well Alexis and Tom work together. To be continued...hei hei you are so cool Pegasus and the Origins of Olympus(Orgins of Olympus) Physical Appearance In the first four books, Emily has brown hair and light blue eyes. She has dimples, smooth features, and small lips. She barely comes up to her father's shoulder. After the Nirads ruin her lower leg in the first book by mauling it, she wears a brace of Olympian gold crafted by Vulcan, and later a brace of Olympian silver. She usually wears a Roman dress that ends just above her brace. However, after Pegasus and the New Olympians, she discovers that she isn't actually human and heals her leg completely using her powers. In Pegasus and the Rise of the Titans, Emily's appearance changes. By using a mix of her, Riza the Xan's, and Diana's DNA, she remolds herself into an extra tall girl the same size as her father with long, raven-black hair and deep blue eyes with tiny flecks of white in them. Her face is more angular with smoother skin and she has fuller lips. Personality Emily is smart, loyal and caring. She can be so loyal and compassionate she will take any risk to save her friends, but that can also be her greatest weakness where enemies will strike, like the Gorgons in Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus. When she loses her temper and becomes really angry, she might not think straight and lead her friends into danger. She is emotional and worries easily so sometimes she struggles to control her powers, but over time she has learnt how to calm herself and has reached the point where her powers will do nearly anything she asks of them, provided she's relaxed enough to keep her mind focused on what she is doing. Trivia * Emily, as the Flame of Olympus, has fire powers that she herself was not able to control in the second book. In the third book she has managed to control the Flame. * She is the Flame of Olympus * Emily has the power to defeat Zeus/Jupiter herself. * She, as the Flame of Olympus and generally the source of strength for the Olympians, has the power of healing any Olympians/person who has consumed ambrosia. * Emily is immortal, in the third book it was revealed that she had no cells in her blood and thus should not exist. Though she had blood and a heart, they were not necessary for her survival. * In the third book, it seems that new powers have awakened in her, such as making items suddenly disappear or explode. The items that disappeared were transported to Xanadu, land of the Xan, which the Flame of Olympus originates from. Gallery For pictures of Emily, click here.Category:Pegasus and the Flame CharactersCategory:Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus CharactersCategory:Pegasus and the New Olympians CharactersCategory:Pegasus and the Origins of Olympus CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Pegasus and the FlameCategory:Pegasus and the Fight for OlympusCategory:Pegasus and the New OlympiansCategory:Pegasus and the Origins of OlympusCategory:XenCategory:Humans